A night out
by caz1969
Summary: Catherine gets Grissom and Sara to agree to go to a night out with all the team, but Catherine is in for a shock when she picks Grissom up,


"Sara you have to go on Saturday, It's been too long since we have been all out together", Catherine said as she drove to the scene

"Sara you have to go on Saturday, It's been too long since we have been all out together", Catherine said as she drove to the scene.

"Will think about it", Sara said looking out the window at the rain coming down from the sky,

Catherine stopped the car at the traffic lights, and turned to look at Sara, "Come to think of it you and Grissom have never been to a night out together with all of us", she said as she looked at the road ahead,

"We can't be in the same room together Catherine, he just bugs me now", Sara said folding her arms and sinking into to seat.

"He bugs you, very funny Sara", Catherine said as she turned a corner and stopped outside the club they had been assigned to.

Sara looked at Catherine and smirked saying nothing.

They got out and entered the club, Catherine went to speak to the manager and Sara took a look around.

After they had finished at the club Catherine went to speak to the manager again, Sara went out and stood at the car,

Catherine walked towards Sara smiling as she got closer to her she said, "We are all on the guest list for Saturday night",

Sara laughed as she got into the car,

"So how did you get us on it then?" Sara asked, as Catherine got into the car,

Catherine started the car and turned to Sara smiling, "My charm of course", she said driving off.

After shift Catherine everyone was in the break room and she told the others about the guest list for Saturday

"Nice one Catherine, as long as Greg brings his ID he will be fine", Warrick said, as he moved away from Greg,

"Is Grissom going then", Greg asked

Catherine looked at Sara, "I'm still trying to convince him", she said,

"You going then Sara", Nick said

Sara looked at Catherine, "Ok I will come, but I'm not staying long", she said

Greg smiled and Warrick put his hand on her shoulder, "Nice one", he said.

--

Grissom was in his office on the phone when Catherine knocked on his door, signalling for her to come in and sit down he continued with his call,

Catherine sat watching Grissom talk on the phone, _how am I going to _ _get him to come out with us_, _I could tell him Sara isn't going, but what if he_ _wants her to come and he doesn't come if she isn't there. _She thought as Grissom was reading an address out to the person on the other end of the phone.

"So what have I done now?" Grissom asked Catherine putting the phone down and leaning back into his chair smiling.

Catherine looked at him, _he looks different_, she thought,

"Saturday night I will pick you up at 7pm, and I want no arguments from you", she said putting on her serious face,

"Ok, I was going to say I would pick you up, but since I've not to argue with you that's fine", he said putting his glasses on and picking the phone up as it rang.

Catherine was shocked, _that was easy, _she thought as she left his office.

Catherine made her way to the locker room, Sara and Nick just came out the locker room and saw Catherine,

"How did it go with Grissom?" Nick asked

Catherine just stood looking at them both, "He is coming and I didn't need to twist his arm, he is acting weird though",

"Weird, what's new", Sara said

Catherine and Nick laughed, and the three of them made there way home.

--

Sara had put a dress on, she was wearing sandals, and had her cardigan draped over her arm, with her bag in the same hand.

"Sara, you look stunning", Grissom said as he walked into the bedroom,

Sara turned and faced him as he stood with a light blue shirt on, grey trousers and black shoes on,

"You don't look so bad yourself ", she said as Grissom kissed her on the lips.

"I can't wait to see Catherine's face when she comes for me", he said looking at his watch,

Sara laughed and took one last look in the mirror,

"I told her that you bugged me and we couldn't even be in the same room as each other, never mind go to a night out together", Sara said as they both walked out the bedroom,

Grissom laughed, "I think she wanted a fight to get me to come tonight, but I made it easy for her,

They both stood waiting for Catherine to arrive looking at each other and smiling; Grissom took Sara's hand and looked at the ring on her finger,

"At least we can wear our rings tonight", he said kissing bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it,

There was a knock at the door; they both looked at each other then to the door,

Sara stood behind the door, so Catherine couldn't see her straight away,

Grissom kissed Sara, "You ready", he said,

"As ever", Sara replied,

Grissom opened the door to see Catherine and Warrick on the other side of the door,

"Warrick, did you get picked up as well to make sure you go", Grissom said laughing,

Warrick laughed and followed Catherine inside,

Grissom didn't close the door as they would have seen Sara,

As they both stood and faced Grissom, Catherine put her hand out to Grissom,

Grissom looked at her, and laughed as he saw the ring,

Catherine looked at him, "why are you laughing?" she asked

Grissom moved and closed the door, and Sara stood smiling, she stepped forward and put her arm around Grissom's waist, holding out her hand to show Warrick and Catherine her ring,

"Snap", Sara said,

They all laughed and hugged each other,

"When?" Catherine and Sara said at the same time,

Sara looked at Grissom and Grissom said, "Six months ago",

"Six months, you kept it from us for that long", Warrick said,

Catherine looked at warrick and said, "Warrick asked me tonight, we have been together just over a year now",

"A year", Sara said

Catherine nodded, "so how long you both been hiding it from us?" she said,

Grissom pulled Sara into his arms, "Two years tomorrow", he said kissing her.

Warrick and Catherine stood speechless.

THE END


End file.
